


失去的丈夫

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Ending, Break Up, M/M, Married Couple, The Author Regrets Everything, 对Surak教义的瞎几把解读
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 快跑啊是神经病。或者，神棍登门的故事。我不确定tag是不是包含了所有的雷点和槽点。





	失去的丈夫

每当这个时候Jim便不由心想，他是如此爱Spock。

Spock的口腔干燥而柔软，粗糙的舌头殷勤地卷起Jim的欲望将他抛向深空。他是如此热烈地爱着Spock。Jim攥着Spock湿润的黑发，像是幼童攥着母亲细腻的小指。他任由Spock坚实的手捧着自己的身体。因为他全身心地爱着Spock。当他的视线下垂时Spock漆黑的双眼牢牢地接住了他。“爱你。”Spock的双眼说，然后他的喉咙将Jim吞咽，藏在紧实温暖的腹中。

Jim在呻吟的间隙分神想着，他是如此地爱着Spock。

Spock在Jim的身上，他的大腿抬起，使自己的身体拔高，笼罩身前的人类。他在Jim的面前拉长、拉长，挡住了所有的阳光。Spock落下的时候Jim的五脏六腑哀嚎着，无法抵抗躯体深处迸发而出的感受。Spock将他绞紧，将他埋进宇宙深处，Spock沉重的呼吸砸进他的耳朵，他的呼吸吹入Jim的胸腔，他环绕着Jim的样子像是一株抓着Jim为沃土而生长的瓦肯树。他和他呼吸交缠，脖颈交缠，四肢交缠。他们重重叠叠地绕在一起，解也解不开。

他爱着Spock就像是爱着自己身体的延伸。当他们镶嵌在一起，当Spock邀请他接纳他的时候，他感到Spock就是他，他就是Spock。爱你。他贴着Spock的胸口呢喃着，听到了自己人类的心跳声，就像瓦肯的心脏在他人类的腹腔一下下地震动。

他喜欢将Spock一下接一下重重凿入被褥之中，看着Spock四肢发软，陷入床垫里喘息的样子。Spock泛绿的脸上浮起一个满足的微笑，他扭着脑袋迎接Jim纠纠缠缠的吻。他的后背因为勉力撑起的双手向中间夹起，磨蹭着Jim的胸口，深深的肉体沟槽流淌着Jim滴落的汗液，渗入Jim按在他后腰的手掌。

“爱你。”Jim说，“再来一轮？”

“Jim，亲爱的——”

“——Surakk说，节制的生活才是有意义的。”

Spock最后对着穿衣镜检查自己的仪表，Jim的表情模糊地浮现在镜面，又消失在他的身后。他转过身面向身后的丈夫。

“Jim。”Spock点点头。

有那么一瞬间Jim看到了Spock的犹豫，他屏住呼吸等待着落在脸颊的吻。Spock板直的肩头在行走的过程中似乎没有起伏。什么都没有发生。没有Spock的亲吻。也没有Jim的愤怒。Spock举起手，对着他比划了一个叉子——像是12岁刚刚加入街头帮派的小男孩们才会偷偷约定的秘密手势——然后他打开房门，走出家，反手关上门。

“就……就那样？”McCoy将酒杯咣当一声砸在吧台上，“Spock不是说过，这只是例行公事而已？你确定他坐飞机的时候没有发生什么意外——比如辐射？感染？”

Jim摇摇头。没有。他想说，这太荒唐了，Bones。只是所有发出声音的力气都消失在了啤酒表层裂开的气泡里。

“好吧，好吧。”McCoy喃喃自语着，“我的直觉在隐隐作痛，这听起来真的不太妙。”

“Spock，我爱你。”有一天Jim说。

Spock正克制地刷着牙，他已经决定晚上八点之后克制地不再食用食物，并在每天九点克制地准时入睡——Jim也被鼓励要这样做。（“因为Surak说，节制……”“去你妈的，闭嘴。”）但是Jim冥顽不灵——Jim躺在床上戴着他新换的眼镜和新买的睡衣，刚刚擦干的身体在绵软的布料下毫不克制地瘫着，对着新买的杂志的目录页说：

“但是我不能再这样下去了。”

Spock放下他三月一换的牙刷，踏着他舒适但不会过分舒适的室内拖鞋，他躺上床的时候Jim咬紧后槽牙命令自己不能倒下。Spock看着Jim，或者Spock看着倒映在Jim平光眼镜上那个焕然一新的自己。

“晚安，Jim。”Spock摘下他的眼镜，在他的眉心落下一个吻，他的呼吸印在Jim的额头，喉结在Jim的嘴边危险地徘徊，“不要忘了刷牙洗漱。”

然后Spock把自己埋进了被子里。他压实被角，像是在提防Jim入侵他逻辑克制的私人空间。他关上了床头灯，阴影侵袭了Jim光明的世界。Jim在卧室明亮的一侧对着Spock昏暗中规律起伏的后背默然无语。

McCoy用两根手指搓着杯子：“所以，怎么着，你想让我和这个神棍谈谈？老天爷，我可不确定我会不会也被洗脑。”

“你不会的，Bones。”Jim嗤笑着摇摇头，“你是我见过的最固执的家伙。”

“好吧，如果你非得这样，他妈的Jim，我可不是什么打假专家，心理医生之类的，我可不比那些小报记者能刺探更多的消息。跟我说说这个Su——Shu——”

McCoy撅起嘴的样子像是要吹口哨。他依然很好地保持着自己对一切缺乏尊重的本性。这很好。Jim想着，这提醒着自己Spock才是那个改变的人。McCoy，Jim，Spock，他们曾经是多么要好啊。无论如何，他要把Spock抢回来，他的Spock，他的丈夫，他爱的人，他的——

“Surak。”Jim说，“他叫Surak。”

McCoy随意点点头，Jim知道医生并没有费力记下这个奇异的名字。

Jim走进房间时几乎不能辨认出自己的杂物间了。

这个三天前还灰尘肆意难以下脚的小隔间几乎空荡荡，除了那些散落的小玩意，缭绕的熏香和在地上盘腿而坐的客人。

Surak。Jim心想，他看起来可不像是卖了熏香精油就会满意离开的推销员。

Surak睁开双眼，他的下颌看起来坚不可摧。Jim知道自己不能用拳头验证这个假设。Spock会永远离开他。不知怎么他就是知道Spock会这样做。他的心脏在空虚中加速下坠。他的心自从Spock带着这个人回家并把他顶礼膜拜之后便一直下坠着。没有尽头，如果有尽头，那就是Jim的心彻底破碎的时候。

“我的孩子，”Surak开口，他的声音听起来很遥远，和烟雾一起缭绕着在天花板下盘旋，“我知道你有很多的疑惑。”

Jim握紧拳头，“你是谁？”他的声音听起来颤抖而虚弱。“你来做什么？你想要什么？”

“Spock邀请我来，因为他想要深入学习。”Surak说，“如果你愿意加入我，我欢迎你，我相信Spock也会对此感到欣慰。”

他看向Jim，却又像是透过Jim看向他的脑袋里。Surak说Spock会感到欣慰，他说话的样子就好像他是Spock的代言人。Surak看着Jim。他的视线又被烟雾挡住了。

“你不了解Spock，”他往前踏出一步，依然无法摆脱烟雾的阻碍。就像是对着虚无在说话，Jim无法定位他的敌人，“Spock是我的丈夫，我才是最了解他的人。”

“Spock是你的丈夫，我不曾从你手中抢走他，这并非我的目的。”Surak说，“我不是你的敌人，Jim，我只为开启Spock的智慧。”

“你在胡说什么？你这个骗子！我要把你交给警察！我要把你背后的诈骗集团一窝端！我要踢你的屁股，再把你的头发扯掉！你听见了吗？你听见了吗！”

Surak不再说话了，他闭上了眼睛。Jim冲出房间，猛地关上了门。香薰的味道从门缝钻出来，沾染在他的衣物上。Surak是他的敌人。他一遍遍在心里反复念叨着，Surak是他的敌人，而Spock是他的丈夫。他的丈夫。他的。

Jim满意地将沙拉摆上餐桌。Spock会喜欢的，他快乐地想着，Spock最喜欢——曾经最喜欢他做的培根沙拉。Spock不会再吃素了。Spock会心满意足地接受餐桌上的牛排和床上的他。他的肌肤在渴望中战栗，他的汗毛不知羞耻地磨蹭着空气假装那是Spock舌头舔舐时略带尖锐的潮湿。Jim靠着料理台，脑中的幻想让他在不知不觉中将手按住大腿之中。Spock，他心想——不，他的脑子尖叫着：Spock！

他的Spock该回来了。他一边叹息着一边走向卧室。他的裤子过于绷紧，他贴身的背心太粗糙了。他坐在床上甩开卡在脚裸的裤管，翻了个身小跑着进了浴室。Jim对着当头浇下的淋浴挺起身体，让滚烫的水珠坠落在他的胸膛。他抚慰自己，想象着那是Spock。Spock修长、干燥的手，而不是他这双人类的手、软绵绵的手。Spock无情地用自己的掌心折磨着他，从根部到前方，从前方回到根部。Spock的身体贴近他，将他压在瓷砖上，Spock炽热的眼睛，移动的喉结，他的微笑，被水柱打湿的刘海贴在额头——

Spock！他的心脏蜷缩着，Spock究竟有多久不曾认真地拥抱他了？只是一个拥抱罢了。他在幻想中战栗。Spock不应该这样。他心想，现在的Spock夺走了过去的Spock，他的Spock。这是Surak的错，这是Spock的错。Jim的后背贴着瓷砖，他失去了Spock的重量，无法控制地缓缓下滑，终于被现实压垮——在Spock即将回心转意的时候，他突然大哭起来，在花洒下毫无意义地抹着脸上的水渍。

“Spock！”他嘟嘟囔囔着咽下自来水和泪水，它们尝起来不苦也不咸，它们流进了Jim空荡荡的肚子里，把那份空荡压迫到Jim的心脏里去。

Jim昏昏沉沉地穿上裤子时听到楼上传来器皿碎裂的声音。他意识到那是Spock那间他妈的杂物室——现在叫做冥想室了，他轻蔑地想着。Spock要回来了，Surak该滚蛋了，他心想，这会儿能发生什么呢？

他光着脚跑上楼，踩着他和Spock三个月前新换的地毯打开了Spock两个月前亲自粉刷的门。McCoy医生紧紧挨着墙壁对着房间里另一头的瓦肯人瞪大双眼，他原本就穿得乱七八糟的衬衫皱成了一团破破烂烂的破布。

“Bones！”Jim偷偷清了清嗓子，“你们聊得怎么样？”

请不要出任何岔子，求你了Bones，求你了。Jim在心里祈祷。

“McCoy医生很有趣，”Surak温和地说，他还保持着那副盘腿而坐仿佛瓦肯生理构造里不存在骨头的样子，但Jim知道那不是这么回事，“人类能够同时表达对科学的亵渎和尊敬，这令我着迷。并且，McCoy医生是一名非常优秀的人类心理学者。”

Jim不知怎么听出了一丝嘲讽的意思。哈！瓦肯神棍，他翻了个白眼了，转头看向好友，用尽全力表达着支持和祈求。

“Bones？”

McCoy深吸一口气，看着Jim，又深吸一口气。

“见你妈的鬼，老子不是心理医生！”

McCoy撞开门口的Jim往楼下跑去，Jim紧跟着他，他们的脚步锤着地毯发出凌乱的足音，仿佛一场混乱疯狂的追逐。

“告诉我，怎么回事！Bones，你不是说你是瓦肯克星吗！”

医生在鞋柜前猛地站住，像是突然想起自己进门的时候根本没脱鞋就为了气死Jim那个有洁癖的丈夫。他转身打量着Jim，复杂的情绪在他脸上乱窜，最终顶格于空白。

他叹了口气，说：“Jim，算了吧。”

Jim Kirk和Spock是街区最惹人注目的一对居民。

曾经。

Jim留着长长的头发，他的爱人也留着长长的头发。Spock的长发下露出一堆尖尖的耳朵，它们在空气中招摇过市，在Jim呢喃着情话时微微泛绿。大风刮过的日子里他们走在街道上，他们亲吻的时候金色的头发和黑色的头发密密麻麻地交织在一起，难舍难分，好像两个美杜莎在摔跤。

曾经。

他们肆意地大笑，Spock接住Jim抛来的易拉罐扔到人行道上。他们穿着奇奇怪怪的衣服。他们在桑拿房里抽水烟，在客厅开着窗户做爱。Jim软绵绵的肉体载着Spock诡异扭曲的身躯。他们大声表达着超凡入圣的体验。他们跳舞，踩着满地的避孕套。Spock，Jim哈哈大笑着，你到处都是，你看看！你！你射得到处都是。

曾经。

Jim在深夜里醒来。夜晚静谧地压迫着他的眼球，Spock在他的身侧平静地呼吸着。曾经。Jim为回忆赋上一层过去时。Spock就在他的身边。现在。Spock在他的身边熟睡，对Jim的痛苦和煎熬一无所知。Jim的手探出被窝，摸索着Spock身上的被子，他靠向Spock辐射的体温，就像他一直以来做的那样。

Jim感到一股力量压迫着他的膝窝。他沉沉地坠落，在他丈夫建造的小小圣地前，他的膝盖落在了丈夫每日沉思的园地。是投降吗？他心想，不是的，是妥协吗，是臣服吗——如果都不是，那是什么呢？

他想起昨天夜里自己依偎着Spock的被褥时做出的决定。那像是另一个Jim Kirk做出的。但那又如何呢？Jim心想，这是唯一的办法了。

“我的孩子，”Saruk说，他的声音在墙上的装饰物之间回荡，在色彩繁杂的烟雾中升腾，“告诉我你的所思所想。”

Jim的脑子翻卷着沉甸甸的疲倦，渴望令他的意志崩塌。这是唯一的办法了。Saruk平静地等待着他的回答。他看起来多么像他的Spock啊，离开他的Spock，他曾经拥有的那个Spock。

Jim张开嘴，他的舌头在口腔里僵硬，他的下巴哆嗦，他的全身在未知的寒冷中打颤。这是唯一的办法了，Jim。他想着McCoy绝望恐惧的眼神。算了吧，Jim。他的叹息在五天之后仍然沉沉地落在他的耳膜上。

“你能让我理解我的丈夫吗？你能让我走近他吗？”因为Spock现在是如此的遥远，你能让我重新拥抱他吗？

Spock和Surak几乎一模一样。

Jim回忆起Surak的表情。他第一次看到那个神秘的瓦肯人脸上出现类似于情绪的表达。同情。Surak同情地摇头，同情地开口：“不，Jim，我的目标是给你们带来智慧。”

“那么爱呢？”Jim哽咽着，他脱口而出的话比刚刚学会走路的婴孩更加踉跄，“Spock不再爱我了，你的智慧为什么排斥Spock对我的爱呢？”

Surak脸上的情绪已然消失了。他看起来傲慢却又谦卑，他看起来不再像是Jim的敌人，而像是Spock未来的样子。

“你误解了我的教义，人类。即使是Spock也尚在学习的阶段。”

“但是Spock告诉我，他的最终目的是摒弃情感，全然拥抱逻辑。”Jim靠着墙壁，他瘫软的手虚握着一团烟雾。

“Jim，这并不是一件可怕的事情。”这是Surak对他说的最后一句话。

McCoy敲敲门，他避开Spock视线的样子再一次提醒Jim一切都不一样了。

“不和Spock告别吗？”医生的舌头在瓦肯名字上打了个结巴。

Jim看着空荡荡的客厅。他想象着摆脱了自己的Spock如何在这个井然有序的房子里追求逻辑的生活，逻辑的思维，一层层褪下Jim爱的那个Spock的皮囊，所有的情绪。他在清晨的微风中打了个哆嗦。

“不了，”Jim关上了门，“我们已经告别过了。”


End file.
